Sweet Reality
by Evene
Summary: We're all trapped in the wonderful, yet cruel, reality. High School isn't an exception. This is a story of some High School students who face the oh so 'Sweet Reality' of learning to trust and growing up. DR. DISCONTINUED.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: **I don't own G-Gundam

**Neko Talk: **I'm really bored. Since this Neko Talk thing was added, the author can't interrupt me, but still. I'm bored...aren't you? Well, if you are, then I suppose you better go read the story now. I think it's a multi chapter story...but I'm not sure. If it isn't, shoot me. However, I'm positive it is. I think. LoL! 

**Summary:** What happens when you add high school preps, cute boys, A-F's, a bit of Rain, some friends, a couple of kindergartners,  and a kitten? A really good story? No, read and find out! Please R&R, NO FLAMES!

**Age Guide:**

Domon: 17

Rain: 16

Chibodee: 17

Shirley: 16

Cecil: 15

Marie Louise: 15

Argo: 17

Nastasha: 16

Sai Saichi: 15

George: 17

Allenby: 16

**A Kittens Meow**

****

"Hey Rain!" Chibodee Crockett, one of Rains friends yelled. He ran up to the 16 year old brunette. 

"Hey! 'Sup Chibodee?" She asked holding her chemistry books close to her chest.

"Oh well, you know, since the Fall Dance is coming up…I thought maybe you'd wanna go with me?" Chibodee said, pressing his luck. 

"But Chibodee? What about Shirley?" Rain asked seriously.

"Oh, her? Well, to tell the truth, we're really nothing more than friends. So, I'm vacant...whatda'ya say?"

"Chibodee...are you sure about that?" A voice asked from behind.

"Oh yeah, course Shirley!" Chibodee said casually not noticing the fuming Shirley behind him.

Rain started to laugh.

"What? Oh..um…hey Shirley. I was just tellin Rain here, that um, you and I were uh….going to the dance together!" Chibodee said.

"I thought so.." Shirley said cocking her head. "But I wasn't quite sure. Just checking. You'd better not screw up Chibodee Crockett! Anyway, let's go! Emillee has the answers for Karato's algebra test, if you fail this, you're off the football team!" Shirley said dragging Chibodee to where Emillee Lojine was waiting with a manila envelope in her grasp.

Rain sighed and walked to her locker. She did the code to the lock: 5-10-15 ..the easiest code in the whole 12th Grade. She put her books in her locker carefully, then took out a bag containing her gym clothes. She put the bag on her back, and her purse on her shoulder. Just as she shut her locker door, Domon, the guy who had a locker next to her, opened his locker door, and threw his books in a took out his gym clothes too.

"Bad day Domon?" Rain asked her childhood friend.

"Humph." Domon said.

"I see, Ulube fail you?"

"No, but I swear he tries to."

"Domon, Domon, Domon. If only you could understand." Rain sighed. "The top of the desk is NOT a doodling pad, and your test and homework papers aren't supposed to be used for notes to Chibodee, Argo, George, and Sai Saici who is a whole grade younger than you."

"And? I swear he's mortal oath was when I first set foot into his class, he was going to make sure I never got out of 12th grade alive." Domon grumbled. Slamming his locker shut.

"Right.." Rain said as she walked to the girls changing rooms that were connected to the gym.

-----

At lunch, around 12:00 sometime, Rain, Nastasha, Marie Louise, Cecil, and Shirley sat down. All grades had lunch at the same time at their high school.

"I agree, Ulube would have failed him last year…except he didn't But now that he moved up the teach us, 2 years in a row are literally gonna kill him!" Shirley said.

"Pretty much the same thing with Chibodee and Karato, isn't it?" Nastasha pointed out.

"Yeah, but still, have you seen Ulube? I don't know how Domon puts up with it." Shirley said.

"Seriously. Anyway, who are you going to the dance with?" Marie Louise asked everyone. Anyone who knew anything knew Marie was totally obsessed with romance, which equaled George.  "I'm going with George…" She sighed dreamily.

Shirley rolled her eyes. "We know." She said. "Everyone knows. I'm going with Chibodee, but I swear that retard can't keep his eyes of every snobby girl that walks by."

"Excuse me?" Rain asked.

"Oh, well except for you Rain, you're no snob."

"Thank you!" Rain said.

"Un oh." Cecil said. "Sorceress Allenby approaching!"

"Hello…girls." Allenby, the most popular, but snobbiest girl in the school. She talked to Rain and her friend as if they were specks of mud on her perfect new shoes. "All have dates for the dance?"

Everyone but Rain nodded their head.

"Oh, poor Rain." Allenby smirked. "I feel so sorry. I'm going to go ask Domon if he'll go with me. Better me than you. Everyone knows that."

Rain clenched her teeth. How she hated Allenby.

Allenby walked over to Domon and sat next to him. A disgusted look ran across his face. Rain couldn't hear what they were saying, but Allenby moved to sit on his lap. Domon jumped up and shook his head. Looked at her with pricing eyes, and walked out of the cafeteria with his friends. 

"Tut, tut, tut. Did Queen Allenby just get turned down? Better Rain than you, everyone knows that." Shirley said as Allenby passed by. She turned to glare at them, turned on heel and ran out of the cafeteria.

"That wasn't nice." Rain said. "I appreciate it and all, but still."

"She deserves it!" Nastasha said.

"True.." Rain said. "But still." She got up, put her tray away, and walked out to her locker.

"So, Rain, you got anyway one to go to the Dance with yet?" Domon asked leaning on her locker as she got her algebra stuff out of her locker.

"Not yet. Why?" She asked innocently.

"Well, then you wanna go with me?"

"What about Allenby?"

Domon shuddered. "Who cares about Allenby? I wanna go with you, not her. Whatda'ya say Rain?"

"Ok, Domon. I'll go with you." She stood on her tip-toes and brushed her lips against his cheek quickly the disappeared around the corner. Domon touched his cheek lightly, got his algebra stuff to, and was thankful know one but them was on the hallway..so he thought. Just down the hall a bit stood Allenby, Beardsley, fuming and almost at tears. How dare Rain Mikamora steal her love? She turned around and stormed out of the school, a plan hatching in her head…

**Authors Notes: ** Ok, do you like it? Don't listen to Neko Talk, it will be a multi-chapter story. I'm still working on the name. What should it be? For now it'll be A Kittens Meow, because of later in the story, If you have a better name PLEASE TELL ME ALL OFFERS LOOKED AT!!! LoL, Please Read and Review. My wrist hurts like crap…thanks anyway. That's all for now, check back later for more chapters to follow!

-Aqurious


	2. A Dance, A Plan, And A Kiss, I

**Disclaimer: **I don't own G-Gundam…do you? Prolly not, because it's just highly unlikely you own G-Gundam…yeah.

**Neko Talk: **That author is so mean to me. She says not to listen, and why? I'm a perfectly good little muse I don't do nothing except talk at the beginning of the chapter/story. What's wrong with that? If you know us well enough, you know we hold a grudge [me and author] but oh well. Anyway, in this chapter how do you spell: Fall Dance? You spell it: F-A-L-L D-A-N-C-E. Also, Allenby's little plan…is it really so little? Will Allenby suddenly go from being at the top, and then suddenly be at the bottom? How will she deal with it? Because of Allenby's plan…what happens to Rain and the others? The only way to tell is to read and find out...SO READ AND START FINDING OUT NOW!

**Summary: **What happens when you add high school preps, cute boys, A-F's, a bit of Rain, some friends, a couple of kindergartners, and a kitten? [Fall Dance is here, so is Allenby's little plan…what happens?] R&R! NO FLAMES

LOOKING FOR TITLE SUGGESTIONS!

**A Kittens Meow**

**Chapter 2: A Dance, A Plan, And A Kiss**

"Rain, what are you going to wear to the dance tomorrow?" Shirley said as they went through Rain's closet.

"I don't know…help me decide!" She answered as she let Shirley and Marie Louise raid her clothes.

"What about this?" Marie said holding up a dress.

"Marie! That's my Jr. Prom dress! I'm not going to wear that." Rain said.

"Oh, ok. Nice dress…pity you won't wear it though."

"Marie, forget it. She ain't gonna wear it." Shirley said flat out.

"Okay, then can I?" A glare from both Shirley and Rain silenced Marie… for a while.

**________________________________________________**

****

****

Friday rushed by. Rain went through her classes and hardly noticed anything around her. Much less the glares and rude comments from Allenby. What was the deal with her anyway?

By the time the final bell rang out, Rain was so excited about the dance, she bumped into Domon. As usual as of Monday, Allenby was always hanging near Rain, when she could. She was peeking behind a corner and saw Rain bump into Domon. She carefully peered at the pair talking. Domon must have offered her a ride home, but Rain reclined and walked home instead. Domon waved at her, and drove off.

Allenby fumed. How could Domon do this to her? How could he turn her down? She was perfect! She had turned down every other cute boy, for him. She had put on her best clothes and make-up that day he turned her down. Why? 

What did Rain have that she didn't? Allenby couldn't figure it out. So she walked her way home and ran over her plan in her mind,

_'I HAVE to get Domon to notice me tonight. So, what was the plan again? Oh yeah! When Domon so kindly goes to get Rain a drink, I tell her that Domon did this…… Then when Rain goes to the restroom to cry her eyes out I tell Domon that she did this…….. Then he'll go for me, or something like that. Yeah, that's right…for plan A anyway. What about a plan B? I…I….I'll…oh A will work perfectly, so yeah….' _Allenby thought to herself, she smiled with satisfaction. Even if her plan didn't work…which it would, everything went as it was supposed to if Allenby was there. No one would screw it up for her.

"Yes, it's perfect!" She said walking past the library. "Once they think the other did that, then they'll both hate each other, and Domon, having no one left, will have to fall for…me!" She cried out, then noticed her mistake, how dare she speak the plan out to the public? Who knows who was around the corners? Exactly who was around the corner? Domon of course! He listened to Allenby's cute little laughter, which wasn't cute at all and though:

_'So, she's gonna pay me back for dumping her by hurting Rain, eyh? Well, we can't have that happen….'_

Domon rushed after Allenby.

"Hey Allenby," He said in a very mature and attractive voice. "'Sup? So, I heard you were going to the dance without anyone. Is that right now?" He said.

Allenby turned to look at him, wondering if he heard her. Nah, she thought. "Yeah, why? You wanna go with me now?" She asked.

"Oh well…I was wondering…."

"Yes?"

"If you wanna go with me?"

"What about Rain?"

"Who cares about Rain?" Domon swallowed hard. Good thing Rain wasn't here…

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure."

"You know, your right. Who gives a damn about that girl? And what kind of name is 'Rain' anyway? Who would name their daughter after some precipitation?"

"I don't know Allenby. But like I said. I heard you. You want to separate me and Rain eh? Well, I have some news for you! You'd better leave Rain out of this. If it's me you want, then you bother me, not others around me! You got that in your romance filled head?" Domon spat out.

"What? But…Domon, I thought you said you didn't care about that bitch, that girl." Allenby said trying to soothe him, make him realize she was the only one for him.

"Oh, you know what? I think I was mistaken. I was trying to say I said that about you. Sorry for the confusion." Domon turned back to his car, over his shoulder he said. "Oh and Allenby, her name's Rain, and she's not named after some plain old precipitation. Got that? She's named after her mother. Who, may I add, is dead."

**Authors Notes: **Ok, part | of this chapter is done, next part after this. STILL LOOKING FOR SUGGESTIONS ABOUT TITLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks, please read and review, that's all for now, bye!


	3. A Dance, A Plan, And A Kiss, II

**Disclaimer: **I do not own G-Gundam, I have decided to write a story about it, but this doesn't mean I own it. Thank You.

**Neko Talk: **So, did you like that last chapter? Part I? I guess I did…

Me: YOU GUESS?!?!?!?

Neko:    Hey! This is my talk spot! Get out! And yes I guess. There were some overlooked spelling mistakes, but not as many as in 

the 1st chapter. However, it could have even been a little longer. Yea, nay? So, please just go and read the story. Thanks. P.S. 

THERE WILL BE A PART 3 TO THESE CHAPTERS!!

**Summary:**  What happens when you add high school preps, cute boys, A-F's, a bit of Rain, some friends, a couple of 

kindergartners, and a kitten? [PART II: Fall Dance is here, so is Allenby's little plan…what happens?] [CHAPPY. 3 UP!] 

**A Kittens Meow  
  
****Chapter 3: Part II: A Dance, A Plan, And A Kiss**

**[Allenby's House]**

"Why would he foil my plan?" Allenby pondered as she sat on her bed. "I know! It's Rain! He just can't STAND having her put in danger. Huh! Only childhood friends, Domon? I don't think so." She smirked, another plan hatching in her head….

**[On The Phone]**

"She what?!" Rain asked appalled.   
"Yeah, she was trying to pull you and me apart. It's not like we're going out or anything…" Domon said simply.  
"I know…but how far would you go to keep Allenby away?" Rain asked. She wanted to go out with Domon, but the girl wasn't supposed to ask. That was the men's job.  
"What?" Domon asked teasingly. "Why? Would Rain Mikamora, for the first time in her life, actually be jealous of me going out with Allenby? I wouldn't do that…wait. Or is it just the thought?"  
"Domon! Don't tease me!" Rain said.  
"Aw? Can't I have some fun? Why stop?" Domon asked.  
"Domon…!" Rain pleaded.  
"Ok, ok." Domon said sounding like he was going to die from boredom.  
"Thank you!" Rain said. "So, anyway, see you tomorrow at school!"  
"Yeah, yeah."

**[Algebra]**

Shirley passed the note up to Rain, who was right in front of her. Rain, knowing the note was coming, took it from Shirley's hand and opened it.  
  
_'So, I heard about Allenby's little plan. What should I do? Get Chib to pound her to a pound cake or what?'  
  
_Rain wrote back:  
  
_'Shirley! No! Just live with it.'_

The note continued on like this:  
  
_Shirley: But Rain! You know she won't give up that easily. If anyone knows Allenby, they'd know that she _has_ to have things _her_ way. You know that too!_

_Rain: Yeah I know it! Either that or I haven't been tortured half me life by her._

_Shirley: Then get some one to stop her! Something bad could happen tonight Rain. You know it, and that's the problem! Don't go around like nothings going on in her pea sized brain._

_Rain: Shirley, I get the point. But what Domon told me over the phone to what he said to her, I doubt anything will happen. _

_Shirley: Oooo! Over the phone eh? Sounds like something's happening! *giggles*_

_Rain: Shirley! He and I are childhood friends! What do you expect?_

_Shirley: *giggles more* Well, exactly. Childhood friends, sounds like something to me! Do you like him…at all in any way?_

_Rain: Shirley!?!? Ok, I admit, I like him A LITTLE BIT. But that's nothing. Wait till tonight when I prove it!_

_Shirley: Ok, deal! I bet you 20 bucks he kisses you!_

_Rain: I bet you 20 he doesn't!_

So there the note went….

**[At Night]**

_Ding dong, ding dong ding dong ding dong!_

The doorbell chimed as Domon press it once. It was a nice sound to…It had been so long since he pressed it.  
He wasn't dressed up fancy or anything. It's not like it was the Prom. He got dressed up for that...but not a casual dance.   
Rain appeared as the door opened. She was dressed up in some normal dance like clothing. She was wearing a plain white top, with sleeves that hung down a little bit. She wore a blue skirt that just covered her ankles. The color matched her azure colored eyes.  She had on white heeled sandals, and had a blue cloth strip loosely tied around her waist. The cloth came with the outfit.  
Hanging from her ears were medium sized hoop earrings, and she had on pink lipstick. He hair, which went to her mid-back** was wound up in an elaborate bun.   
  
"You look perfect." Domon said.  
"You look rather nice yourself." She looked at his hair. Messy as usual...though, something was different, she couldn't quite tell…   
  


**[At The Dance]**

Allenby sat alone in one of the many chairs that lined the walls, and were set up for tables. She wore a scowl on her face. Then, 

Josh, one of the other cuter boys in the school asked her to dance. She looked up and immediately changed the scowl to a fake 

smile.

Rain and Domon stood in a corner.  
"Why don't you want to dance?" Rain asked.  
"Because!" Domon said.  
"But Domon! The others are all out there! Please?" Rain looked at him a pulled on a puppy dog face. However, it didn't stick long. 

She burst out laughing at the pathetic look on Domon's face.  
"Fine." He said. He knew how to dance…But he didn't want to. Really!

After dancing for about 15 minutes, Domon asked to be excused to the restroom.  
He went in and his face was slightly pink as he looked in the mirror. Then he noticed. Rain had been looking at him weirdly, and now

 he knew why. The strip of red cloth he usually wore in his hair to keep his unruly raven hair out of the way wasn't there. It was still 

lying on his dresser. He hadn't even noticed the way his bangs were all in his eyes. Why? He wondered…well, Rain was looking 

rather nice today. He turned red. He shouldn't think those things. Not like anything was going on, yet…

Domon returned and found Rain eating some pizza. Domon got some for himself, pepperoni to be exact.  Allenby, still dance was 

plotting another simple plan…

She had one.   
"Excuse me Josh! I need a drink. Be right back. Ok?" Allenby asked.  
Josh nodded dumbly. Even though he was cute, his head was emptier than the hole of a doughnut! Allenby went to were the punch

 was. She poured some into her cup with the ladle, and walked over to where Rain and Domon stood laughing about childhood memories.

"Having a good time?" She asked as sweetly as she could.   
"Yeah, why?" Rain asked, smile disappearing.   
"Oh, just wondering." Allenby said.  
  


"Hey, Rain! Come here real quick!" Shirley called from where she Nastasha, Cecil, and Marie Louise stood.  
"Ok." Rain said. She took a glance at Domon, then Allenby. She turned and when to her awaiting friends.  
  


"So, everything good Domon?" Allenby asked, Rain was gone, things were going better than expected..

"Yeah, why?" Domon asked. He eyed the the blue haired pain with distaste.

"Oh, just wondering...again." She said.

"Ok, Allenby, what do you want?" Domon asked.

"Nothing, really..." She said. "How about some punch?"

"Fine." They walked over to the punch bowl and Rain was there too.

"Hello again, Rain." Allenby said after refilling and ladling Rain some punch, and handed it to her. However, it didn't go that smoothly. 

Allenby pushed the cup toward Rain, causing it to splash all over Rain and staining her white blouse. Allenby push with some great

strength pushing Rain on the floor. In order to save her fall, Rain reached an arm out and was rewarded with a sickening crack of a

breaking bone in the lower arm.

"Ouch!" Rain gasped out in pain she scramble to her needs rocking back and forth holding her now broken arm biting her lip trying

to hold back the tears.

Allenby, not knowing this was going to happen was slowly walking backwards, she turned and ran out of the dance, and to home.

Domon went a picked Rain up gently. She moaned in pain as her arm throbbed. She felt the cool night air wash over her. She looked

at the black sky, soon everything was black...

**A/N's**

It's not so bad, she only broke and arm..but which? Is Rain left or right handed? Or does it not matter..? Oh well. I finally updated. I

being evil, enjoyed typing this. Next chapter will be...semi-sweet in a matter. Only one bit of Allenby bashing. I'm not so bad..

She may have a black eye..but that'd be it...now, she'd be in detention, or something, just wait and see. Part 3 later!


	4. A Dance, A Plan, And A Kiss, III

Disclaimer: I don't own G-Gundam, I just wrote a story about it.  
  
Neko Talk: Well, it's about time for a second chapter don't cha think? I do...so like the last installment of A Plan, A Dance, And A Kiss is down below, why don't cha go an read it? Okies Dokies!  
  
A Kittens Meow  
  
Chapter 4: Part III: A Dance, A Plan, And A Kiss  
  
[ER] (Emergency Room)  
  
"There you go Miss. Mikamora...thank you Mr. Kasshu, I'm sure Miss. Mikamora is extremely grateful for your kindness. I'm sure your father will be pleased to Miss. Mikamora. Ok, you can go. Don't worry about any payments or anything, just keep that arm in the sling, and in the cast..and I'll see you in a few weeks? How's that sound?" Doctor Lylia E. Swain said after applying on the cast, and finishing it off with a wrapping of a piece of the light blue material.  
  
"Yes, I am very grateful! Thank you Domon! And Father will be equally pleased as well. Thank you Dr. Swain!" Rain said getting up from where she had sat on the hospital bed.  
  
"No problem! Just try not to get into anymore fights..." The kindly Doctor replied.  
  
"But, how do you know?" Rain gasped.  
  
"Oh...I have my sources..." She smiled... "By the way...call me Lylia!"  
  
"Ok, Dr. Swain...erm...Lylia!" Rain said as she and Domon exited the hospital.  
  
[Domon's Car]  
  
"So...how's it doing?" Domon asked.  
  
"Oh, it's been better...but it'll be ok." Rain said looking down at the cast.  
  
"I wasn't talking about the cast, Rain!" Domon smiled. "I was talking about you."  
  
"Oh, me?" Rain asked a little surprised. "I'm ok...just a little sore..Why do you ask?"  
  
Domon blushed, at least it was dark.  
  
"Oh, I, um...I was just wondering really." He managed to say.  
  
"Oh, ok then."  
  
"Ok? Why, would it not have been ok?" He asked, attempting at a tease.  
  
"What? Oh, you know what you mean!"  
  
"Or do you?" Domon wondered aloud. "You, sometimes you're just so hard to understand. I mean really, you're just so-"  
  
"Domon! Stoppit!" Rain said.  
  
"But Rain! Can't I have some fun?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"But...Rain..."  
  
"No 'buts'. Beside, we're here."  
  
"Ok, well about Monday, do ya want me to pound Allenby to dust?"  
  
"What?!" Rain gasped. "Domon, you wouldn't! No, better yet you won't!"  
  
"Rain, I was only kidding!"  
  
"No you were not Domon Kasshu! If I know you, and I do, when it comes to a fight, you won't back down, or give up or anything when it comes to fighting at all!" Rain said. "I don't want you to get into any more trouble, with Ulube getting ready to fail you...and..."  
  
"Rain..."  
  
"What...?"  
  
"Oh....never mind..."  
  
"No, tell me!"  
  
"Nah.."  
  
She playfully slapped him on the arm. "Tell Me!" She demanded.  
  
"Want to go sit at dock?"  
  
The dock, the dock was a beautiful place. It didn't really have anything 'special' to it. But when you were there, you'd know that it was something nice.  
  
"Sure..." She replied absently.  
  
[The Dock]  
  
Domon drove off in the opposite direction, towards the Aameyii Lake, which was where the dock was. When they got there they got out of Domon's car. Rain sighed. She breathed in the cooling air and rubbed her arms.  
  
"It's getting cool." She said.  
  
"Yeah," A slight breeze ruffled Domon's hair, making it ever more unruly then before. "Here, take this." He draped his jacket of her shoulders.  
  
"Thanks." She murmured.  
  
"No problem." To him, the air was warm, and comforting...or maybe it was because he was so close to Rain?  
  
"Mmm..." She sighed. "Do ya remember when we were little kids, and we were out here, on the dock, and you pushed me in?"  
  
Domon chuckled lightly. "Yeah..."  
  
"You were such a brat then..."  
  
"Me? A brat? What about the girl who came out of the water, soaking wet, and then called me....yeah "Brat" was it. I faintly remember her bulling me over and both of us pelting into the water..."  
  
"Yeah...and then when we got out...a certain someone 'tripped" bringing us both down into a HUGE thing of mud..."  
  
"Ah, those were the days..." Domon sighed. "To old to do that now, which sucks..."  
  
"Oh, we are, are we?" Rain questioned.  
  
Domon looked at her suspiciously, "Yes, we are." He said. "Something tells me when you can, you are going to do something really evil to me."  
  
"Why can't I do it now?" Rain asked, mischief all in her eyes.  
  
"B-B-But its n-night! T-that's why!" Domon stuttered.  
  
Rain sighed. She stood up, holding Domon's jacket tight around her and went to stand at the edge of the dock. Domon did likewise.  
  
"I guess you're right Domon..." She said, sounding defeated.  
  
"I-I am?" He asked amazed. Rain NEVER let him be right...even if he was.  
  
"Yeah..." Rain sighed again, "I guess we're too old to do that kind of stuff...to old to really do anything fun I guess aren't we?"  
  
A smiled flickered on her lips before flashing away.  
  
Domon failing to see this, shook his head. "We can have a lot of fun at this age." He said.  
  
"Oh really?" Rain commented. "What fun would that be?"  
  
"This..." Domon looked at her briefly.  
  
Then he turned her to face him, his back to the water. 'Perfect...' Rain thought. Her thoughts were disrupted as she was swept into the time of the moment.  
  
He leaned in, as did she. They met. It wasn't a really 'big' kiss, just one of those magical moments when you get your first kiss ever. It was passionate, and warm, Domon's jacket slid of Rain shoulders as she put her hands on his chest. She broke the kiss and smiled.  
  
"That was perfect.." She said.  
  
"Glad you liked it." Domon whispered.  
  
Rain smiled her not so innocent smile and gave Domon a hard shove with her good hand. Domon fell back...back...back...  
  
SPLASH!!  
  
Domon's head poked out of the water. He pulled himself out of the water, and onto the dock. He swept a foot out and knocked Rain's feet off of the solid dock bottom, making her feet go up, he swiftly caught her and hugged her to him, soaking her clothing that was touching him, it reached her skin and she shuddered.  
  
"Domon Kasshu!" Rain practically yelled startled.  
  
"Mmm? I didn't start it, you shoved." With that he carried her to his car, being careful of her arm and turned on the heater, drove her home, and went home to his house to sleep, I mean it was around 12:00...  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
Yeah, I know falling wouldn't break your arm...but...ah well! Anything can happen with the imagination! Nay? Also, the lake name, Aameyii, well I made that up. I hope you stay tuned in to the next chapter, sorry for the long wait...  
  
Also, thanks for reviewing that last chapter: Golden-Tuna  
  
Golden Girl 2002 jisAtsu siLENcE HeavensRain 


	5. Slapped AN SNEAK PEEK!

**Sorry- Only an Authors Note:**

I'm so sorry everyone, this is only a note. Yeah, depressing, I know.

I know that there are so many High School stories that have failed to be completed… and I do assure you, this isn't one of those stories.

I've just been taking a short hiatus from G-Gundam, nothing serious… I'm finally ready to come back to this section and add up some things. I hope that you're ready for this too.

Now, I want you all to know I was previously known as 'Aquarius', I am now 'Saffire Kiss'. We are one in that same. Now that that's cleared up onto more important matters… this story.

As I said above I'm not going to just stop and leave everyone hanging. How rude is that? Yes I haven't updated in a while, but I will, quite soon actually. I'm going to wait until after this week has gone past and by Friday you should have your new chapter up.

However, the plot has completely changed. While I have been away I have been able to think out the old plot, find its flaws, and create a whole new and better future for the remainder of this fanfiction.

I have also decided to change to title to more appropriately match the theme of this fiction. The current title is 'A Kittens Meow', but as soon as I upload this I'm going to change the title too 'Sweet Reality'.

I hope that you enjoy what I have reset for this story… Now just for fun a little clip of what's in store for you in the next chapter… ;) See, I'm not that evil.

**Sneak****Peak--******

The hallway was deserted… Only Allenby and Domon occupied it.

"What do you want, Allenby?" Domon asked coldly slamming his locker shut.

_'So he wants to be ruff, eh? Fine…'_

"How's the 'precipitation' doing, Domon?" Allenby asked casually. She had gathered her wits over the weekend, ready to tell Domon off for yelling at her the other day… Apologize?

To _that_ bitch?

You have to be kidding!

"Oh, the weather seems quite fine to me. By the way, if you want to know not that it's your business; Rain's doing quite well… Turns out to have been only a slight fracture."

"Pity…" The blue-haired teenage muttered under her breath.

"What?" Domons sharp ears caught the comment. "Pity? Yeah it is… She could be healthy right now if it wasn't for you."

"Oh, so it's my fault? Look Kasshu, if you hadn't told me off the other day, nothing bad would have happened. You and you're petty bitch could be fine right now!"

"It's my fault? Rain told me not to do this, but never mind that. This is revenge! You seem to have something wrong going on in your head to think _I_ injured Rain. I think _you_ did it. Here, I'll help you remember… You must have bumped your head!"

He took a step towards the girl, and she took a step back, looking at him defiantly while inside she was turning to ashes.

She had really done it this time…

_Slap!_

She stumbled back and hit the lockers, sliding down them and landing roughly on her butt.

_(Disclaimer: I do not own G-Gundam)_

**Sneak****Peak**** End--**

Thank you

Saffire Kiss


	6. Souly Revenge

**Disclaimer:** I do not own G-Gundam

--

**Summary:** We're all trapped in the wonderful, yet cruel, reality. High School isn't an exception. This is a story of some High School students who face the oh so 'Sweet Reality' of learning to trust and growing up.  
  
--

**Key Things:**  
"Conversation"  
_'Thoughts'_  
**Bold** or _Italics_ Emphasis**  
(Authors Notes)**  
  
--

**Pre-Notes:** Oh my gosh! I **so** didn't mean to blow all of you guys over about the chapter thing! Ahh! I am **so** sorry about the delay! I got caught-up in homework and going places, school etc. So sorry, please go on and read the next chapter. You might even find I've become a better typist and fanfictionizer. Enjoy! :)

--

_Onto The Story_

--

**Sweet Reality  
Chapter Five - Souly Revenge**

--

She awoke and stretched her arms, a week had passed since the day at the dance, Domon hadn't done anything to Allenby, everyone was good, everything was good, and her 'cast' would be off in just three more weeks.

Turned out that after another check-up the 'broken arm' was only a slight fracture, this Rain was thankful of. She was tired of all the extra help around school, and home. No one treated her like normal, except Domon and Allenby. Well, actually she hadn't seen much of blue-haired bitch, another good thing.

Allenby had been quiet most of the past week, avoiding Rain and everybody else for that matter. Nobody seemed to miss the girl anyways, things were more peaceful. That wasn't the point, it wouldn't last. After a while Allenby would get her nerve back up and go around sneering and poking at everyones bussiness again. Nothing new there.

Speaking of Allenby getting back up her nerve, while everyone else had left the building, Allenby stood behind Domon as he put up his books. He knew she was behind him, and he didn't really give a care at them moment. He hadn't forgiven her for 'crippling' Rain yet, he frankly didn't know if he would either.

Wouldn't it be nice and complete if she could just drop her act and be friends with everybody else? And like I said before; The hallway was deserted... Only Allenby and Domon occupied it.

"What do you want, Allenby?" Domon asked coldly slamming his locker shut.

_'So he wants to be ruff, eh? Fine...'_

"How's the 'precipitation' doing, Domon?" Allenby asked casually. She had gathered her wits over the week, ready

to tell Domon off for yelling at her the other day... Apologize?

To _that_ bitch, Rain?

You have to be kidding!

"Oh, the weather seems quite fine to me. By the way, if you want to know not that it's your business; Rain's doing quite well... Turns out to have been only a slight fracture."

"Pity..." The blue-haired teenage muttered under her breath.

"What?" Domons sharp ears caught the comment. "Pity? Yeah it is... She could be healthy right now if it wasn't for you."

"Oh, so it's my fault? Look Kasshu, if you hadn't told me off the other day, nothing bad would have happened. You and you're petty bitch could be fine right now!"

"It's my fault? Rain told me not to do this, but never mind that. This is revenge! You seem to have something wrong going on in your head to think _I_ injured Rain. I think _you_ did it. Here, I'll help you remember... You must have bumped your head!"

He took a step towards the girl, and she took a step back, looking at him defiantly while inside she was turning to ashes.

She had really done it this time...

_**Slap!**_

She stumbled back and hit the lockers, sliding down them and landing roughly on her butt. She put up a hand to her stinging cheek, the pain eased up, but she knew there'd be a bruise later, and Domon knew it too.

Domon stared in shock at what he had done, he had hit a _girl_. Well, could you really call Allenby a _girl_?

_'Yes.'_ His mind told him. And he supposed it was right, and he had hit a girl, not just any girl, Allenby Beardsly. It was literally everyones dream that she would get taught her lesson, but no one had ever done it, until now.

To make matters worse, he had broken his promise to Rain. And when he, Domon, made a promise to her, Rain, he alway kept it. He hadn't broken a promise to her yet. And he hadn't planned to. However he did, not even a minute ago. What would she, and everyone else, say about this factor?

He couldn't hide the truth, Allenby had such a big mouth it was bound to get out to the world somehow. And if he didn't tell Rain, she'd find out and be even madder at him.

Oh well, he decide he wouldn't tell her as long as he could hold it off. He took one last look at the girl looking up at him, her eyes unfocused, and seemingly calmly walked out of the building. Ready to start the weekend. Without thinking about Allenby, or seeing her, if possible.

The was gonna be one _hell_ of a school year, he could just feel it.

--

_End Of Chapter Five_

--

**Authors Note:** Did I tell you guys how sorry I am? Yeah, I did. Well, I just want you to know it's true. I'm finally BACK! Yay! Ha, look foward to more frequent updates, and I hope you liked this chapter, etc.

More laters!

--

Saffire Kiss-


	7. Truth Never Lays Low

**Disclaimer:** I do not own G-Gundam. T.T

88

**Summary:** We're all trapped in the wonderful, yet cruel, reality. High School isn't an exception. This is a story of some High School students who face the oh so 'Sweet Reality' of learning to trust and growing up.

88

**Pre-Notes:** Well, another late update, but I'm saying be happy you're getting anything. Oh, I'm not trying to be snotty or anything either... just a little cranky. It's rather late. Ah well, I hope that this delay didn't make you lose interest in the story!

88

**Sweet Reality**

_Chapter Six - Truth Never Lays Low_

88

She sat on the dock looking at her arm. It was free of constricting slings, casts, whatever. She wiggled her fingers, it felt good to be rid of the sling, and she dipped her arm into the water. It was nice and welcoming. Not to cold, not to warm.

"Come _on_ Rain," Shirley coaxed her friend into the waters, "It isn't going to come after and bite you. It's water after all."

Rain smiled, "I know Shirley, but first I have to get over the realization that I'm not held back anymore."

The sun was suddenly blocked from her back, someone was behind her. She squinted up and turned around to see Domon standing behind her on the dock. She felt a flutter starting up in her stomach. Here they were, both on the dock again. This was where Rain became a two-some with Domon, instead of being a one-some with herself.

Well... sort of anyways. The only problem was the Domon didn't know they were a two-some... yet.

"If you're not held back anymore," He started, "Then why don't you hurry up and get in the water already?"

He yanked her up to stand. She gave a quick yelp of surprise. When she was steady of her feet, she turned around to face him. Rain lightly poked him in the chest.

"I was just enjoying the sce-" She never did finish that sentence. Domon had given her a slight push and she was falling backwards.

Panic filled her breast as she fell and her feet left the safety of the dock. A small squeal of surprise left her throat as her back hit the water. She took a gulp of fresh air just before dipping completely under the blue-green liquids of Aameyii Lake.

There she found herself face-to-face with a medium sized silver-green fish. Its slimy looking eyes blinked at her, its mouth opening and closing in the classic 'fishy' way. She remembered baby-sitting two kids one day, Min and Hoi... Hoy... Hanz, something like that. They danced around her while making 'fishy faces'.

Unbeknownst to anyone but herself, Rain secretly hated fish. They were so slimy and disgusting. While she didn't like looking at them or touching them alive with skin, life still in it, or dead yet freshly caught, she loved eating fish. Sushi, one of her favorite foods, was the only time she would e_ver_ eat raw fish.

And since she did **not** like fish alive, and this fish was, she let out a scream of bubbles. She was still in the water! And so was that fish. Instinctively she kicked her arms and legs in front of the fish, shooing it away. She had lost all the air in her mouth while 'screaming', and kicked off the bottom of the lake towards the clear blue sky above.

She came above the surface of the water and breathed in deeply. Air! It was such a wonderful thing! Breathing it? Wonderful! Her rejoicing became anger as she glanced over to Domon and Chibodee laughing at her still on the dock. So Domon had complained she was taking forever getting into the water while he himself hadn't gotten in yet either? She frowned, this just wasn't right!

"Domon," She called in a seemingly happy voice, "Why don't you come in the water now? It feels great."

"I know it does," Domon called back, "But when it's noon, it'll be better for swimming."

"Then why am I in the water now?" She demanded back, "It's not fair! Mou..." She pouted.

He laughed at her again, "Because," He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "You pushed me in the other week, I'm only returning the favor."

She opened her mouth to retort something back, but she looked around her, everyone was watching her. Everyone being, Chibodee, Shirley **(A/N: lets pretend the rest of Chicopee's crew doesn't exist in this story...)**, Natasha, Argo, Cecil, Sai-Saishi, George, and Marie Louise. Her jaws clamped shut.

Shirley began to giggle, Sai-Saichi laughed out loud, George let a smile escape his composed self, and the others joined in their making fun of Rain-The-Weirdo.

She glared at them all, ducked under the water and swam to under the dock. _Disgusting!_ Was her immediate thought, _don't they clean under here? It's got all kinds of disgusting... crap underneath that dock!_ She set her feet down on the slimy bottom of the lake, her head came out just above the water so she could breath.

The reached her hands out from under the dock and grasped Domon's ankles firmly.

"What the he-" She grinned with satisfaction, pulling her arms towards the water with all her might, Domon came crashing down into the water. But it didn't look ungraceful to Rain, from her position under the dock, it looked rather graceful, like he did it on his own...

She was jerked under the water as she was still clutching Domon's ankles. While in the commotion, she didn't get a breath of air, and was pulled out into the clearer water. She let go of his ankles and floated up to the water.

Her eyes blazed, "You did that on purpose!" She yelled at Domon.

He looked at her innocently, "Me? Why, I never!" He said in a high-pitched girly voice.

"Are you mimicking me now?" She demanded.

"How can I mimic you if you haven't said that yet?"

"Why does everything have to be so... logical with you, Domon?" She asked, splashing water into his dark eyes, "Can't something be 'relaxing' or 'anti-serious' once in a while?"

"I never said it couldn't be," Domon retorted splashing water right back at Rain, the water matching the color of her eyes, cerulean blue... The water of Aameyii Lake was extremely clear, and pure. Safe to drink out of too... if you used a faucet at least.

"Okay you guys," Cecil called from the shore, just beyond the dock, "It's time for lunch! It'd be nice if you two stopped goofing around and came over here so we could eat already!"

"Lunch!" Sai-Saishi cheered, "Cecil's a great cook. It's gonna be an awesome lunch!" He predicted.

The other's followed his lead and splashed ashore to eat, in truth, a wonderful tasting meal.

♥  
  
They lounged about on the dock, catching some sun rays and just hanging out. It was near two-thirty in the afternoon. Sai-Saishi even lay snoring, or he did until Chibodee kicked him into the water, which caused mass-mayhem in the small group of friends and couples. 

An enraged Sai-Saishi stormed out of the water, and launched himself onto the dock. He stomped over to Chibodee, making the boards of wood holding the dock in form shudder ever so slightly.

"You," He yelled, "You! You kicked me into the water!"

"Yup, so ya noticed?"

"How can I _not_ notice is a better question! You don't kick a sleeping man into a lake! Not from a dock or from anywhere else for that matter!"

"Oh yeah, and why not?" Chibodee demanded, "What's so wrong with kicking a _sleeping hog_ into the water? I wasn't lying around doing nothing, so I felt I have a right to kick a lazy ass into the water!"

"And," Argo added his thoughts, "You're not a man yet."

Sai-Saishi glared daggers at them both, "Why should that matter?" He wanted to know, "Neither of **you** are a man either!"

"Your point is... ?" George asked daintily, "We're closer to being men than _you_ are, you know. We are all a year older than you, except Cecil, who I may remind you, is also older than you, too."

"Oh for Kami's sake!" Sai roared, "She's older than me by a few freakin' days! That doesn't even count!"

Domon looked at each member of his group, they had fittingly called themselves the 'Shuffle Alliance', and they had all agreed on deeming him 'King'. It was his job to make sure they didn't beat each other up, too badly anyways.

And this little squall was totally pointless... Why did it matter who was older? Wasn't this about why Chibodee had kicked Sai-Saishi into the water? And how did Cecil get dragged into this? She was now playing as Sai-Saishi's defense,

"Why does it matter who's older?" She asked sternly and no one answered her, "See? This is totally pointless!"

_Good old Cecil,_ Rain thought watching the exchange of statements and insults fly by her, _she'll knock some sense into these idiots._

"Chibodee!" Rain heard Shirley bark, now taking command. "State your problem!"

"I..." Chib looked at Shirley with confusion. Since when did the girls boss the boys around? What was the world coming too? "I- My problem? My problem is that this _little boy_ was hogging dock space when I could be using it for a more useful purpose."

"And what were you going to do with the dock space after you had claimed it?" Natasha asked promptly.

"I was going too..." Chibodee was at a loss for words, "I was going too use it for..."

"Exactly!" Marie Louise exclaimed, "You were just going to sit there and go to sleep like Sai-Saishi was doing!"

"Do you stand your ground, Chibbo?" Domon asked lazily, he was the 'King' after all. He couldn't let the woman run **everything**.

"Whatever," Chib sighed in defeat, "You win ladies. Looks like the score is Men

- Zero, Ladies – One."

"We _aren't men_, Chibodee," Sai-Saishi corrected smugly, "The score is actually Ladies – One, Boys – Zero."

"If we aren't men, how can they be ladies?" Argo wondered aloud.

"Because," A voice stated simply, "Ladies are more mature."

"Agreed!" Rain, Natasha, Shirley, Cecil, and Marie Louise chorused in unison.

Then they all turned around to see non-other than...

Allenby standing there by her car. "See? I'm _always_ right." She said primly.

Shirley snorted, "As if! What're _you_ doing here anyways, Allen_baka_?"

"Honey, sticks 'n stones will break my bones, but names will never hurt me."

"That's _so_ cliché." Marie Louise said, she was really into fancy words since the French used them, and she was into the French too.

"Whatever."

"Whoa... Allenby, what happened to your face? Did someone slap you out of pure fright?" Sai-Saishi laughed at the bruise on the face... effects of Domons' slap.

And Domon felt a sinking feeling in the stomach. This wasn't going right! No one was supposed to know about **that**! Now they were poking her for the info! She was going to tell them, no matter how hard he tried to steer the conversation away from her face. Allenby was too much of a bitch to let this availability to get him into trouble pass her by.

And he hadn't even told Rain yet! Well... He really wasn't going too... But finding out this way was **way** worse!

"Oh, that?" So smooth Domon thought, "Got it last Friday..."

"Who did it?" They urged her on.

She smirked... so smooth, so evil, and so easy.

"Why! You mean Domon hasn't told you yet?" She pretended being surprised. "Well... he lost his temper, and bam! Slammed me into the lockers, whacked me on the face."

She was such a good actor... Fake tears came to her eyes. "It hurt so much! It still does if I touch it." She sighed.

"Domon!" George turned to the 'King of Hearts', "You mean to tell me you slapped a _girl_?"

He stood his ground.

"Way to go, Domon!" Chibodee cheered, "Congrats! I never thought you'd be the one to finally hit 'er home!"

"I just can't believe he actually did it..." Argo mused.

"Who cares? Someone did it!" Sai cheered.

But Domon wasn't even listening to them...

He was concentrating very hard not to look at Rain, but he couldn't help it.

His eyes traveled to meet hers... And the face, usually so calm, serene, caring, kind, was looked back at him with emotions written all over it, hurt, shock, wonderment, anger...

And what was that last one?

**Betrayal. . . ?**

-

**Authors Notes:** Well, there you go. Sorry for the long update once more. But hey, I think this chapter is pretty good! And my Microsoft Works finally 'Works' again! It was screwed, but not anymore! So mostly likely little to no spelling and grammar mistakes.

-

**Reviews:**

jisAtsU siLENcE – Yeah! Go Domon! Ha ha! Glad you reviewed, and liked. Thankies much!

-

_Thanks For The Reviews, Please Review Again Soon!_

**Saffire Kiss-**


	8. Yeah

**Disclaimer:** I don't own G-Gundam. Y.Y

**Pre-Note:** None . . . sorry for the slow update. :)

**Summary:** You know it already . . .

**SWEET REALITY**

**"Yeah"**

He sat on his bed . . . oddly it didn't feel soft, nor comforting, as it had in the past. If this was true, then he could only but wonder, "Why?" Domon let out a groan as he remembered why the past few days had been a blur, a pain, a time for personal, self-pity.

Rain knew he struck Allenby. You'd think it wouldn't be that serious, whouldn't you? However . . . after literally a whole _lifetime_ of being Rain's friend, he'd never broken a promise. Not to her, atleast. He made it his personal goal in their friendship.

That goal was now broken, after seventeen years of keeping it, from grade-school to high school, and even before that! Domon instantly placed the blame an Allenby at first, it was all her fault! If she wasn't so . . . so damn greedy, or jealous of Rain! Couldn't she take a hint and go after some _other_ cute, popular, teenaged boy in their grade? Why Domon?

'_Why me?_' Domon asked himself, in thought. Okay, so maybe it wasn't Allenby's fault that he was the only 'open' cute, popular, teenaged boy in their grade, without and girl friend. She _still_ could have taken the hint in the cafeteria the other day, iie?

Why'd it matter that he hit Allenby? She wasn't seriously hurt or anything! Rain went to hospital, Allenby just went home, with a bruise. A measly bruise!

You would have thought Rain wouldn't have cared! He was litterally doing Rain a favor! Revenge, who _else_ was going to teach the bitch a lesson? Certainly not Rain herself! That day, back at the lake, Rain had asked Domon one question before stomping off and leaving him with everyone staring at him, curiousity in their eyes.

Well, truth be told, Domon didn't _know_ why he did it.

It was just a slap . . .

Out of anger, why bother being anger over it?

The phone rang. _Bring,_ Domon wondered whether to answer it. _Bring_, he didn't have caller ID, what if it was Allenby? Or Chibodee, Georgo, SaiSaichi, Argo, Shirley, Marie Louise? What if it was . . . Rain? To be honest, he didn't really feel like talking to any of them. Why should he, anyways?

So they could yell at him and tell him what an awful, promise-breaking, baka friend he was? Hell no! Domon got enough of that at school, with no escape to their complaints, their rants. Trying to make him say 'sorry.' So he could tell Rain sorry . . . but . . .

_Bring, bring,_ Domon sighed and sat up. Reaching a hand over towards the phone on his nightstand, he picked it up. He waited ten seconds before answering, no more and no less.

"Yeah?" So, that wasn't the most polite way to answer a phone, but Domon wasn't the most polite person, was he?

"Hey," He heard a soft feminine voice coming out from the telephone, "Domon?"

He sighed without thinking. Why her, why now? It was none other than Rain on the other end of the line.

'_You _can _hang up, Domon,_' His thoughts told him, '_Just see what she wants!_' Other thoughts argued.

Sighing again, Domon answered, "Yeah?"

"You know about the other day . . . at the docks?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I just wanted to know something . . ."

"Yeah . . . ?"

'_Go Domon!_' Sarcastic inner voices cheered, '_You've won the most talkitive award on __the _Telephone_ awards! Woo!_'

Rains voice came through again, this time sounding slightly agrivated, "Yeah! I was wondering, can you answer one, tiny question?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay, then well, why did you . . . hit Allenby? Why'd you lie to me?"

"Yeah well, about that," Domon trailed off, "I can't tell you why."

"Why not?!" Rain was indeed getting angry.

"Yeah, it's because _I_ don't know why I did it, you see?"

"No,"

"Rain! If I don't know why I did it, I can't give you a reason! Don't you get that?"

" . . . " There wasn't a reply.

"Can't you see that there might not have been a reason?"

"That's exactly my point, Domon," Rain insisted quietly, "There _wasn't_ a reason . . . so, then why? If you didn't need to, why do it?"

"Because she hurt you!"

"That's the only reason?", what more did she want from him? He couldn't think up another reason why he hit Allenby, out of anger? Possibly, "Anger, and nothing else." He told her. He was answered with an "I see . . ."

"Well then, Domon." Rain continued, "I guess I'll be seeing you later- at school."

"Yeah."

"Bye,"

"Yeah."

"Will you stop saying 'Yeah?!'"

"Ye-,"

There was a click, and Domon knew Rain hung up. Atleast he got the last word in. And he got to mess with Rain, like old times.

Actually, it wouldn't be like old times again until Domon thought up of a better reason. . . There _had_ to be one, so where was it?

Domon fell back on his bed with a groan, this was going to be a long week.

**-**

**Note: **Sorry it's short . . . Thank you all you wonderful patient people who review me, and live with my terribly slow updates! Aishiteru! Oh, just so you know, this story takes place in JAPAN. :)

Ja ne!

**Eveligne**


End file.
